Perfection Fake Star
by Arwen00710
Summary: Fic-vengeance pour tout les auteurs et les lecteurs. Qui est cette humaine qui s'intéresse à Jasper? OS


**Titre **: Perfection / Fake Star  
**Auteur :** Arwen/Tinuviel Ramandu  
**Résumé :** Vengeance personnelle pour lecteurs et auteurs maltraités. Qui est cette humaine intéressée par Jasper?  
**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer. Quand à mon OC... si vous voulez, je la donne!

C'est moiiii!! Voici un petit OS pour patienter avant la suite de New Day pour ceux qui lisent et surtout, surtout, pour tous, pour tous les auteurs de Twilight ou autre qui ne supportent plus de LES voir, pour tout les lecteurs qui ne veulent plus LES lire... Petit délire personnel (ou presque) après la lecture d'une fic... ou ELLE était là.

Je vous laisse...savourer.

**en gras,** les paroles, _en italique_, le... journal, en normal les pensées du PoV concerné.

* * *

Matin comme les autres, pour les Cullen.

L'air est encore empli des effluves de désir de toute la famille. Carlisle et Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett. Edward et Bella. Nessie et Jacob.

Alice et moi.

Je serre plus fort le corps de ma femme contre moi, déposant un baiser léger dans le creux de son cou.

**- Jazz…** soupire-t-elle, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Ressentir la passion, le désir de quatre couples a un effet boostant sur mes sens, mes envies propres.  
Ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire.

**- Il est trois heures du matin, Alice… nous avons encore tout le temps qu'il nous faut…  
- Hmmm…**

Alors qu'elle m'enlace, elle se fige soudain, ses yeux voyant des choses au-delà de moi. Au-delà du temps.

**- Que vois-tu?**

Elle me fixe, à présent, l'air perturbé.

**- Tu m'aimes?  
- Plus que tout au monde. Comme je te le répète à chaque minute, à chaque heure.  
- Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, alors!** Rigole-t-elle, si entreprenante que j'en oublie sa vision.

Environ cinq heures après, nous sommes en face de notre lycée.

Nos nombreux déménagements nous ont emmenés dans le Nord de la France, où Esmée voulait aller depuis longtemps.  
Il fait parfois soleil, nous confinant à la maison, mais les nuages sont assez gentils pour dissimuler notre nature la plupart du temps.

Et on est partis pour une nouvelle année.

* * *

_My Dear Diary,_

_Je suis pas anglaise, hein, c'est juste pour rire.  
J'ai trop tellement hâte d'être aujourd'hui! La rentrée est vraiment un jour exceptionnel, je sens que cette année va être merveilleuseeee!_

* * *

Attablé au réfectoire, sur le plus grand modèle de table trouvable, la famille Cullen ayant "grandi" depuis Forks, je m'ennuie profondément en jouant avec une frite.  
L'intérêt du français m'est rapidement passé, et je retournerais volontiers à la maison, là, maintenant.

D'autant plus qu'Alice me regarde fixement, et que la robe sans manches qu'elle a serait tellement plus belle par terre que sur elle…  
Elle me sourit, et ne fait que confirmer mes pensées. J'ai une chance incroyable de pouvoir me vanter d'être à une créature aussi magnifique, et qu'elle soit à moi en retour.

A côté de moi, Edward rigole doucement. C'est toujours comme ça, depuis la naissance de Nessie et la transformation de Bella, il est toujours euphorique à chaque rentrée. Les pensées humaines qui autrefois l'ennuyaient l'amusent à présent beaucoup.  
Sauf quand elles sont tournées vers sa femme ou sa fille.

-** Alors,** demande Rosalie, impatiente.  
-** Tu gagnes, comme à chaque fois**, l'informe-t-il. **Ils sont presque tous à tes pieds alors que tu ne les a même pas regardés.**

Rose se rengorge, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Et pour les hommes?  
-Hmm… je dirai Jasper. Ou moi.  
-Pas moi?** Interroge Jake, s'attirant le regard furieux de Nessie.  
**-Même si c'était le cas, je ne le dirais pas, Jacob.**

Tout le monde se met à rire, si bas, toutefois, qu'aucun humain ne s'en rend compte.

* * *

_Mi Journalo,_

_Je sais même pas si ça se dit comme ça, mais j'ai la classe, en espagnol, tu trouves pas?_

_Comme la classe était énervante, aujourd'hui! C'est pas de la faute des professeurs, hein. Ils n'y peuvent rien si je connais déjà tout du programme, je suis née comme ça!_

_Je m'ennuie, et la nourriture de la cafétéria est immonde. Je demanderais à Jeff, le cuisinier de papa, de me faire un magret pour demain, sinon, je vais mourir d'inanition._

_Oh, mon Dieu, Journalo, regarde! Est-ce que tu vois les quatre magnifiques garçon qui viennent d'entrer dans le self?  
On dirait des dieux! Les deux grands costauds! Et ce roux! Et, oh mi godasse, mon dieu, le blond est à tomber!_

_Il a un sourire d'ange. D'ailleurs, il sourit à la petite brune. Qui est-ce? Sa sœur, j'imagine.  
C'est impossible qu'elle soit sa copine, elle n'est pas très jolie, moins que moi, en tout cas._

* * *

Edward se fige, soudain.

**- Oh, c'est pas vrai…** souffle-t-il, s'attirant sept regards inquiets.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? D'autres vampires? Un humain se doute de quelque chose?

**- Ce n'est humainement pas possible…**

La première hypothèse semble se vérifier, et j'élabore déjà différents plans au cas où nous ayons à affronter l'intrus.

**- Relax, Jazz', nous ne sommes pas en danger,** me rassure Edward.** Il s'agit juste d'un taux de stupidité incroyablement élevé se dirigeant par ici.**

Il désigne une table d'un discret signe de tête.  
Je la sens avant même de la voir.

Une odeur incroyablement délicieuse, suave. Je sais que mes yeux ont viré au noir.  
J'ai acquis plus de maîtrise, ces vingt dernières années, mais peut-être pas à ce point…

**- Tout ira bien, Jasper**, me chuchote Alice.

Rassuré, je me détends, restant quand même sur mes gardes.  
Je regarde enfin cette humaine à l'odeur si tentatrice. Blonde, grande, les yeux bleus, elle est plutôt jolie. Rien de comparable avec Rose, ou même Alice, mais j'imagine que, pour une humaine, elle est potable.

**- Bonjour!** Nous lance-t-elle.

Stupéfiant. Cela fait bien cinquante ans qu'aucun humain ne nous a abordé de face comme ça.

**- Bonjour**, répond Nessie, la moins gênée d'entre nous.

La fille semble l'ignorer et, en suivant son regard, je vois qu'il est braqué sur… moi.

-** Je suis Marie! Marie Sue!  
- Enchanté?**

J'imagine que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Surtout si je veux garder mon air et ne pas la vider de son sang au milieu du réfectoire.  
Quoique… si je suis assez rapide…

J'entends Edward grogner et, illico, Alice se lève, pour sortir, moi sur ses talons.  
Une fois dehors, elle m'entraîne encore, courant vers le bois à l'orée de la ville.

**-Désolé. Elle…  
-Tout va bien, Jasper**, me rassure-t-elle. **Cela arrive à tout le monde.**

* * *

_Mein Kampf,_

_Comment ose-t-elle? Cette Alice Cullen! Je viens pour conquérir le cœur de mon bel ange blond, Jasper Hale, et elle ose le forcer à sortir!  
Oui, le forcer, car à ses yeux, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était tombé sous mon charme!_

_Mais elle, et c'est bien sa copine, elle ose vouloir le garder pour elle! En face de MOI, Marie Antoinette Hortense Adelaïde Sue de France, arrière petite fille au quarantième degré par le cousin du frère, de Louis XIV!_

_Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Tu verras, dès que je sors des toilettes où je suis enfermée pour écrire, je prendrai ma revanche sur elle!_

* * *

Lorsque nous sortons du bois, main dans la main, repus du sang animal, je me sens beaucoup mieux.  
Alice, en revanche, semble crispée.

**- Alice?  
- Ce n'est rien. Un mauvais moment à passer, mais obligatoire, j'imagine...  
- De quoi parles-tu?**

Soudain, l'odeur me frappe de plein fouet.  
Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais Marie truc est là.

**- Jasper!!!!**

Comment peut-on avoir une voix aussi stridente?

Elle me fait face, les poings sur les hanches.

**- Jasper. Je t'aime.  
- Hein?**

Hein?

**- Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.  
- Hein?**

HEIN?

**- Alors, largue ton bouche-trou et soyons heureux ensemble!  
- Hein?**

QUOI?

C'est complètement irréaliste. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Comment est-on passés de "bonjour" à "je t'aime"? Pourquoi veut-elle que je quitte Alice, qui est tout ce que j'attendais de la vie? Et, nom de Dieu, pourquoi me dit-elle ça en FACE de la-dite merveille de ma vie? Elle est masochiste?

**- Mais, Marie, on se connaît pas et…  
- Peu importe! Je veux, j'ai!**

Argh à l'aide, quelqu'un…

Le vent souffle soudain plus fort, et l'odeur de l'humaine m'emplit les narines. Instinctivement, je fais un pas vers elle, vers son cou, vers son sang…

* * *

_Note à moi-même pour mon journal._

_C'est gagné. Il vient vers moi. Il m'aime.  
Alice n'a aucune chance face à moi, à ma majesté, mon pedigree, ma modestie naturelle._

_Il me fixe, et je sais que j'ai gagné._

_Triomphante, je jette un regard à la pauvre chose brune entrain de perdre son copain. Elle me regarde, inquiète, se mordant la lèvre._

_Je suis sûre que cette pauvre cloche va se mettre à pleurer._

* * *

**Alice PoV**

Que dois-je faire? Je sais comment ça va finir. Je l'ai su dès le début.  
Mais comment va réagir Jasper? Dois-je l'arrêter, l'éloigner d'elle?

* * *

Elle sent bon.

Si bon.

Et elle est si proche.  
Trop proche.

Ecarquillant les yeux, je m'apprête à reculer. Mais elle fait ce qu'un humain normal, avec un minimum d'esprit de conservation, n'aurait jamais fait.

N'aurait jamais du faire.

* * *

_Note à moi-même pour mon journal numéro 2_

_Ce garçon est tellement timide qu'il recule. Sûrement qu'il ne veut pas briser le cœur d'Alice._

_Mais il est à moi!_

* * *

Elle… s'est jetée à mon cou.

Son corps chaud est contre le mien. Je sens chaque cellule de son corps contre moi, chaque particule de son sang chanter pour moi.

Elle tend les lèvres.  
Je tends les miennes. Vers son cou.

* * *

_Note numéro 3_

_Il est à moi. Il est rien qu'à moi. Une nouvelle victoire de Marie Sue, et je frissonne de plaisir quand ses lèvres froides se posent sur mon cou._

_Pourquoi sont-elles si froides?_

* * *

**- Allez, Jazz, ce n'est pas grave!**

Je détourne les yeux, dégoûté.

**- Jasper,** me réconforte Alice, **je te promets. Personne ne t'en veut.  
- Mais, et toi?  
- Moi moins que tous les autres! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, Jasper? Je t'aime plus que tout au monde!  
- Mais…**

Bella me regarde, bienveillante.

**- Jasper, ça nous est arrivé à tous. Même à moi. Un jour où Edward est parti chasser, je suis allée me promener, et…  
- Je sais tout ça, ça n'empêche que…  
- Oh, ça va les états d'âme, hein! C'est fait, c'est fait!**

Je me tais sous le coup de la surprise. Le fait que même Jacob, qui est pourtant par définition, celui qui aurais du me blâmer, passe ça sous silence, balaye ma culpabilité.

**- Vous êtes sûrs?  
- Bien entendu! Tu es mon frère, après tout,** me cajole Rosalie.  
**- Esmée, tu ne regretteras pas la France?  
- Bah, c'est moins bien que ce qu'on en dit.**

Je sais qu'elle ment sûrement, mais je me sens bien. Mieux, du moins.

Peu importe le fait que j'ai laissé le monstre prendre le pas sur moi.  
Peu importe que j'ai tué et vidé de son sang Marie.  
Parce que son sang chantait pour moi.

Parce que j'ai une famille incroyable.  
Des frères et sœurs soudés.  
Des parents compréhensifs.

Une femme incroyable.

Alors, non, ça n'a plus d'importance.

Et, finalement, je suis bien.

* * *

Alors que l'avion décolle, nous ramenant en Amérique, j'entends Edward chuchoter à Alice:

**- Tu n'avais vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire.  
- Je sais.  
- De plus, cette fille était incroyable stupide. Persuadée d'être parfaite, intelligente, désirable, aimée de Jazz…  
- Je vois**, rigole Alice. **Au final, il a fait une bonne action, alors!  
- Ah?  
- Oui! Il a débarrassé le monde d'une Marie Sue!**

**

* * *

**

VOILAAAA!!

Le mot de la fin reflète assez bien... mon mode de pensée.

Une petite fic défouloir, donc, pour vous comme pour moi, agréable à lire, je l'espère!

Ayez tous une petite pensée pour Marie... aka Mary...  
Puisse-t-elle ne pas revenir... enfin... on peut toujours rêver.

Mirchi d'avoir lu, les gens, et à bientôt pour la suite de New Day!  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez via Mr Bouton Vert! ^^

ARWEN/TINU


End file.
